1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar servo control tracking device, and more particularly, to a solar servo control tracking device remotely servo-controlling and remotely monitoring a solar module assembly and being smoothly driven in accordance with a solar azimuth.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing solar tracking device uses a power transmission including a direct current (DC) motor and a worm gear to provide a driving force to a photo-conductive cell (CdS) and a solar module assembly by measuring luminance and a proximity sensor to detect a rotation angle of the tracking device.
However, the related art has the following disadvantages:
Since the existing CdS type light sensor is fixed to top of the solar module assembly to detect a solar azimuth entered in a specific azimuth, it is difficult to detect the solar azimuth when weather is changeable, that is, alternating cloudy and clear.
The existing CdS type light sensors are attached to the top of every solar module assembly one by one so that cost increases, and due to characteristics of the CdS, the solar azimuth detected by the tracking device in a power station has a large error range.
A drive unit using an existing DC motor has insufficient driving torque to drive more than six solar module assemblies.
Since a DC motor is employed as a driving source of the solar module assembly and a switching mode power supply converting commercial AC 220V into DC power is required, that becomes an economic burden.
Since a driven angle of the solar module assembly is estimated by counting pulses generated per one revolution using a proximity sensor in order to detect the driven angle of the solar module assembly, it is difficult to precisely control the driven angle of the solar module assembly.
Artificial manipulation is required in order to maintain the horizontal stability of the solar module assembly in order to prevent damage from, for instance, a typhoon at the site to which a typhoon is coming.
Since the solar module assembly is independently driven and there is no function of monitoring the same, an operator must visit the site at which the solar module assembly is installed to inspect it. Therefore, it is expensive to maintain the solar module assembly.